


Avengers vs twitter

by Frogdaddy666



Series: Adventures of the chaos bunch [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Queer Avengers, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogdaddy666/pseuds/Frogdaddy666
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s), Michelle Jones/Shuri, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Adventures of the chaos bunch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031478
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Part 1

_**Spidey @Memeparker** _

How do I convince the rest of the avengers to get Twitter?

_**Damien @D_Stark** _

Blackmail

_**Spidey @Memeparker** _

that would work get Karen on it right now

_**Damien @D_Stark** _

I'll get Charlie to help too

* * *

_**Spidey @memeparker** _

ok so me and @D_Stark got the majority of the team to join twitter.

_**Damien @D_Stark** _

@Lowkey @Potatoboy @Wakada_Princess @MJ_will_kil_you @K_Graves they helped too

* * *

_**Sam @pidgeon** _

I'm only here because Peter blackmailed me

_**Bucky @whitewolf** _

Whats with the name

_**Sam @pidgeon** _

It wasn't my choice Damien did it

_**Caw Caw motherfuckers @birdbitch** _

I think its funny


	2. Part 2

_**Pepper @PPotts** _

Happy pride month from stark industries and Avengers. No matter what your identity is, you are valid and you should be proud of who you are.

_**fuck @you** _

and there goes my respect for stark industries at least non of the avengers are gay

_**Tony @YouKnowWhoIAm**_

Actually you would be wrong the majority of the avengers are queer in someway and if they aren't they are allies.

* * *

_**avenger headcanons @canibeanavenger** _

Are we not going to talk about how Pepper potts said the majority I'd the avengers are queer. How? When did this happen?!!!

_**Spidey @Memeparke**_ r

I can only speak for myself but it's been a thing for years now.

**_avenger headcanons @canibeanavenger_ **

if you don't mind me asking what do you identify as

_**Spidey @memeparker**_

I don't mind at all I'm transgender and bisexual and I am currently dating a guy.

_**Damien @D_Stark** _

I know you didnt ask me but I'm going to answer to too, I'm trans masculine, bisexual and polyamorous. I am currently dating my Two amazing partners @K_Graves and @Lowkey.

* * *

_**Damien @D_Stark**_

since @YouKnowWhoIAm kinda outed you guys do any of the avengers want to officially come out

_**Loki (she/her) @Lowkey** _

Since you outed me earlier I will go first. Gender and sexuality dont really matter in asgard but I am what you midgardians call genderfluid and pansexual. 

_**Shuri @wakandaprincess**_

GIRLS! that is it

_**Ironman @YouKnowWhoIAm**_

I'm bisexual because fuck homophobes

_**Natasha @Natwidow** _

Asexual biromantic but girls are better

_**Thor @GodOfThunder**_

Like my sister said sexuality doesn't matter in asgard but I am pansexual 

_**Keener @potatoboy** _

I'm not technically an avengers yet but I'm very gay

_**Capsical @CapAmerica** _

bisexual and I am currently dating a man 

_**Bucky @WhiteWolf**_

Bisexual but I am dating a dude

_**Sam @pidgeon**_

Honestly fuck if I know

_**Caw Caw motherfuckers @birdbitch** _

I'm the only straight one but I am obviously a huge ally.

* * *

_**avenger headcanons @canibeanavenger** _

Did all of the avengers really just come out twitter today has been amazing!! firss we got Tony Stark yelling at anhomophobe then them all coming out!!

* * *

_**Pepper @PPotts** _

Next time you guys decide to come out on twitter please run it by me first but I am proud of you guys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. Part 3

**_caw caw motherfuckers @birdbitch_ **

Daily reminder to not be ableist

**_Damien @D_Stark_ **

I absolutely agree but is there a reason for tweeting this or for fun.

**_caw caw motherfuckers @birdbitch_ **

mix of both i saw a person tweeting about how superheroes can't be disabled 

**_fuck @you_ **

They can't be. you can not be a superhero and be disabled

**_caw caw motherfuckers @birdbitch_ **

Do you not realise that 2 of the avengers are hard of hearing or deaf, bucky has a prosthetic arm and war machine has 2 prosthetic legs so you can get your ableist ass out of here. 

  
  


**_avenger headcanons @canibeanavenger_ **

Wait which of the avengers are deaf.

**_Damien @D_Stark_ **

Me and @birdbitch . I am hard of hearing and Clint is basically 100% deaf. We both wear hearing aids to help with it. I am also autistic.

**_avenger headcanons @canibeanavenger_ **

Why did we not know about this

**_Damien @D_Stark_ **

because the media likes to erase our disability

* * *

**_Loki (no) @lowkey_ **

reminder to @D_Stark to put your fucking hearing aids in so I can talk to you.

**_Damien @D_Stark_ **

No 

**_Loki (no) @Lowkey_ **

and why is that 

**_Damien @D_Stark_ **

I don't want to 

**_Tony @YouKnowWhoIAm_ **

JUST SIGN TO HIM YOU ARE IN THE SAME ROOM

**_Loki (no) @lowkey_ **

no this is easier 

**_Tony @YouKnowWhoIAm_ **

It really isn't but okay

* * *

**_Natasha @NatWidow_ **

I just walked into the kitchen and Clint is sitting on top of the fucking fridge. WHY IS HE LIKE THIS?

**_caw caw motherfuckers @birdbitch_ **

Because I can leave me alone. I like it up here

**_spidey @memeparker_ **

to be fair I would sit up there but the ceiling is better

**_Sam @pidgeon_ **

The first time I saw Peter on the ceiling it was like 3 in the morning so I screamed causing him to fall off the ceiling. It was hilarious

**_Damien @D_Stark_ **

your first time seeing a child on the ceiling is always a weird one

**_avenger headcanons @canibeanavenger_ **

is this a normal thing that happens in the tower

**_Spidey @memeparker_ **

yeah it a pretty normal thing I am constantly on the ceiling or walls because it's better than the floor

* * *

**_Damien @D_Stark_ **

I walked into my and @memeparker 's lab today and this is what I saw.

( A picture of peter on the ceiling of his lab with lab equipment also stuck to the ceiling) 

How the fuck did you that stuff to stick to the ceiling

**_spidey @memeparker_ **

webs

**_Damien @D_Stark_ **

why are you like this just with on the floor like a normal person 

**_spidey @memeparker_ **

do I look like a normal person 

**_Damien @D_Stark_ **

no no you do not 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!


	4. Part 4

**_avenger headcanons @canibeanavenger_ **

@memeparker and @D_Stark what is the weirdest or best thing that has happened in the tower

**_spidey @memeparker_ **

probably our prank wars that happen pretty regularly 

**_avenger headcanons @canibeanavenger_ **

Prank wars?!

**_Damien @D_Stark_ **

yeah, we pretty regularly have them we once dyed @capamerica 's hair neon pink for a week. I also turn the floor of training room to ice during them alot

* * *

**_Loki(he/him) @lowkey_ **

do you ever just want to stab a child

**_Kas @K_Graves_ **

are u okay Loks

**_Loki(he/him) @Lowkey_ **

I am perfectly fine

* * *

**_spidey @memeparker_ **

every former gifted kid I've met is gay, has ADHD or both

* * *

**_Damien @D_Stark_ **

I want to go to chucky cheese

**_caw caw motherfuckers @birdbitch_ **

then go to chucky cheese

**_Damien @D_Stark_ **

I'm not allowed to anymore

**_caw caw motherfuckers @birdbitch_ **

why?!!

**_Kasey @K_Graves_ **

He touched the animatronics. he wanted to see If they were haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
